This invention relates to airplanes and, more particularly, to a flying wing model such as a radio-controlled model which employs a multiple cell flexible canape lifting device of the type shown in the U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,427, to Jalbert, issued July 16, 1968. In the above identified patent, Mr. Jalbert discloses a kite/parachute of the flexible canopy type which has an upper skin, a lower skin, and a plurality of fore and aft ribs which extend between the upper and lower skins to form a plurality of forwardly opening air cells which have a larger opening at the forward end than at the rearward end, forming the upper skin generally into the contour of an airfoil when the cells are inflated. The cells themselves are somewhat akin to wind socks, in that the air in the cells tend to rigidize the canopy and cause the same to assume its shape when fully expanded, under relatively light wind conditions of 10 knots or less.
The Jalbert parachute/kite is normally guided and supported by a plurality of downwardly depending triangular gusset sections which are sewn or otherwise suitably attached to the lower skin or surface, to which cord lines or shrouds are attached. The Jalbert canopy has been hailed by kite enthusiasts as one of the strongest and best devised kites of its kind, has become known by the name "Parafoil," and has been acclaimed for its high lifting power, its light weight and efficiency. It has not, however, to my knowledge been employed as the lifting device or wing in a self-contained, free flight powered vehicle.